Love You Hate You
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Fiyero starts fighting with Elphaba, and he can't understand why. After one fight Elphaba breaks up with him and tries to figure out what to do next. Fiyero works to change his behavior and win Elphaba back before someone hurts her, and the constant bullying at school drives her even further away from him. FIYERABA. MULTIFIC. Slight M, mostly T.
1. The Lip Gloss Gang

**I came up with an idea for this story, and I couldn't resist. Hope you like this first chapter. It will pick up after this first chapter and become more exciting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I ever fell in love with you! You're ugly, repulsive, cruel, cause nothing but pain to everything one, and you're the most uninteresting person I've ever met," he spit at her. She slammed him back against the chair and glared at him. Here we go again.<p>

"This is coming from the brainless, worthless, no good prince whose only life purpose is to sleep with as many woman as he can manage. Don't you have a brain in there Fiyero," she hissed out. He slammed her against the wall, pinning her arms up and moving his hands up her thigh until she kicked him hard causing him to stumble back. "Don't you dare touch me like that," she told him.

"You little slut," he whispered. "You vicious, disgusting bitch. Have fun with the rest of your fri-oops, I forgot," he said smirking before walking away, leaving her in the room by herself. They were in an empty classroom when they had gotten into an...argument. She didn't no what happened to him sometimes. It was like she was under a spell, and then she'd sat something else just as painful back until one of them just picked up and left. She knew at this point it shouldn't bother her. This was the worst argument they'd ever had, and she was pretty sure they were done for good. She walked back to her dorm and fell on the bed. What had happened to them? What had happened to him? Was she in love or was she being an idiot. Maybe she was being both.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" She sighed, and Glinda knew exactly what was the matter. "You and Fiyero had another argument. Elphie, please don't-"

"Glinda, we're done. We're done," she gasped out. Elphaba tried to push aside her feelings, but Glinda knew that her roommate was hurt. She had never been in love with anyone before, and the fact that Fiyero had changed in mere moments hurt her. It penetrated her soul. The green girl had spent almost all of her time in the library after that. She had spent some days just losing herself in thought.

"Miss Elphaba, you come in here an awful lot, and I don't think that is a bad thing, but you don't always read, and you...you just stare at the bindings sometimes. Is there something wrong? Something I could help you with?" She looked up and shook her head, she didn't need therapy. She didn't even understand why she needed him. Well, not need him but wanted him.

"No...no, I'm fine. I just...get caught in thought sometimes," she said back before continuing her walk through the library.

* * *

><p>He paced the ground of the city. Oz, why did he say the things he did? They just flew out of his mouth uncontrollably, and he...he abused her. She'd already been abused in so many ways before, and now he was just another person. He didn't want to be that guy, and he wasn't...he never was until they started school. It was the end of September, and he still didn't understand his sudden outburst. He sent a letter to his mother about it. About how amazing she was, and how he didn't understand why he had been such a jerk when near her. She had responded by thinking about how much he loved her and to think about how bad he felt when he left her. One of these days she's just going to leave you. He hadn't realized that that day had come. He had tried to apologize or just see her in her room, but every time Glinda had told him that she wasn't there. He hadn't believed her at first and had searched her dorm but eventually realized that she wasn't at the dorm. Whenever he saw her in the library she refused to look at him. She may have not seen him, but he thought that his theory was more likely. That girl saw everything. His grades started slacking after he stopped spending time with her, and his parents had threatened to cut him off. He knew they wouldn't. At least he hoped they didn't. He was on the border of being expelled, and his life seemed to just be getting worse and worse. Elphaba however, couldn't be better.<p>

* * *

><p>She was walking back to her dorm from another day at the library, and she had run into Pfannee and Shenshen who scowled at her.<p>

"Better watch where you're going green bean," Pfannee spit out. Elphaba nodded before trying to walk away from the girls. "What's your rush."

"I really should go," she said. Pfannee chuckled.

"Why, are you and Fiyero going out? I still don't understand why he would want a little toad like you, but I'm curious to know about you two. How's everything-"

"We broke up," she yelled. Both girls froze.

"He broke up with you," Shenshen said. Elphaba scowled. Of course that's what she would think. That he broke up with her. That's what everyone would think.

"No, I...I broke up with him." Both girls broke out in laughter.

"She's delusional too. So Fiyero's a free man." She nodded trying to walk away again. "Where are you going? I mean...I...we could help you out. You seem like you're in a slump." Elphaba shook her head, stroking her hair back, and clung her books closer to her body.

"Thank you,but no," she stated. Pfannee stared Elphaba up and down and smiled.

"I think you have potential. Come on, let me give you a shot to be with us. If you still want Fiyero or any other guy you can have him after we're done with you. They'll drooling for you." She shook her head. "No one would ever tease you again," she stated, and Elphaba froze. It was tempting, and they did seem at least somewhat wanting to help her. They weren't that bad anyway. Not most of the time. "Besides, for a scrawny little artichoke you've some good bones and a nice figure." She finally nodded and Pfannee smiled. "Well, Elphaba, welcome to the team." She swallowed and allowed herself to follow Pfannee and Shenshen into their dorm room.

"This is a terrible idea," she muttered once the girls had finished. They laughed before spinning her around so she could face the mirror. She bit her lip.

"Oh, look at you. Your hot," Shenshen said. "I never thought it was possible, but look at you." He hair was curled and pulled back, and she was wearing a long black dress that showed off her body. She was taken aback by her appearance. A little bit because she didn't like how she looked, but another part of her thought she looked...pretty. Hot maybe like Shenshen said. She felt...for the first time, a little sexy.

"Wow," she muttered. Pfannee smiled and set her comb down.

"Wow is right. Now, I'm sure you don't know how to walk in heals so those should do. Look at you. You stick with us, your little prince will be begging on his knees for you. At least you'll be out of your slump."

"Who said that I need that prince on his knees?" Shenshen rolled her eyes. Honestly, she wouldn't mind helping the prince out of his slump herself, but why not give the girl a shot? Besides, she wouldn't mind sharing the prince as long as she got to have him.

"You're with us now sweetheart. Come on, we're going to dinner." She sighed before standing up and walking with the girls out the room. Great, now I'm part of the lip gloss gang.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise that the next chapter gets better, and the one after that better. I'm really excited about this story. Please review if I'm just delusional. Review!<strong>


	2. Parties, Secret Notes, and Alcohol

**Thanks for great reviews. My friend and my crush think that Wicked fanfiction is weird, but I don't care.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>"Glinda-"<p>

"She's not here! She hasn't been here for a while, and I'm getting worried." Fiyero tapped his foot. He just wanted to see her. He wanted her back, but now, he just wanted to know if she was safe. Maybe they could be friends. He stood there before walking down to the dining hall with dinner. "Fiyero, why do you keep saying those things? She's not going to take you back this time," she told him. "What's the matter with you? You've never acted this way before, and you know how bad her life has been. Are you trying to give her another personal version of hell?"

"No I...I don't know, it just happens. I know that's a terrible reason, but I really don't know why. I live her, I really love her, and I treat her like...crap to say it nicely." Glinda rolled her eyes and gasped. She tapped on Fiyero's shoulder.

"What?"

"Look," she told him pointing. His mouth hung open when he saw her. She was with Pfannee and Shenshen, and everyone in the gym had stopped to watch the trio, particularly the green girl. His breath hitched. She looked so Ozdamn gorgeous. He licked his lips and breathed heavily. "Get your head in gear Princey," Glinda yelled at him. He sat up and watched as the trio walked and sat down on the opposite end of the table they were on. "If you try to make a pass on her she'll hate you even more." He slid down to the end and stared at her. When he thought about it, everyone else was still staring too.

"You losers should stop staring and just eat your food," Pfannee stated.

"Pfannee, that really wasn't-"

"I never asked your opinion," she hissed out. Fiyero continued to watch her, and she refused to lock her eyes with his stare.

"Fae," he breathed out. "You look...beautiful." She blushed but didn't respond. Shenshen snorted.

"You really messed up on this one Fiyero," she told him. "You wish you had her, now don't you?" He nodded slightly before sliding back to his end of the table. He watched her the rest of time. She wasn't really...a prep girl. She was still Elphaba, and he knew she wanted to read more than just stare at her food like she was currently doing. She looked at him for a moment. They stared at each other for a minute or two before turning back to the girls. When he got passed his initial shock, he realized that she was a makeup covered, tight clothed preppy girl. She was much more beautiful when she was just being her he concluded. She was...she was amazing when she wasn't wearing the outrageous clothing everyone else wore. He wrote a note on a piece of paper before forcing it in her hand before he walked away.

She looked up at him and shoved the paper in her...she didn't have pockets. She had forgot. She sighed before having her, what she called, "official preppy girl moment" and put the paper in her bra. Why had he left anyway? Fiyero never left until right before he had to get to class unless he was with her. He thoughts were interrupted by Pfannee.

"So, Elphaba," Pfannee started. "I'm having a party tonight, as you've probably heard, and...maybe you'd like to come."

"Me?"

"Yes you," she told her. "Come on, you can show off your body to everyone." She bit her lip again. Why are you doing these things? Why were they being nice all of a sudden? You're better than this. What did the note say? Focus Elphaba, focus. You're suppose to be stronger, and now you're part of the lip gloss gang. Besides, she was never one to show off her body. Nobody needed to be blinded by the green, and yet she reluctantly agreed, and Pfannee smiled.

"Great, see you tonight." As Elphaba walked back to her room she thought. Why couldn't she just be herself? She didn't mind being the bookworm or the class "geek." It didn't seem so bad now. She was 24. Couldn't they just be 24? Not worry about sex and drugs and alcohol and everyone else and just dream about their futures. Why was everyone so materialistic?

"Elphie," Glinda whispered. "Will you please tell me why you're now friends with my ex friends and are wearing more makeup and hairspray than me? Don't get me wrong you look smoking hot, and Fiyero was resisting the urge to ravish you, but can you tell me why?" She fell on the bed.

"I don't know Glinda. Maybe it's because I'm weak now, and I let them get the better of me or maybe it's because I know this is a way to get him back for being him." Glinda rubbed her friend' back.

"Elphie, you're not yourself. Please, can you stop this?"

"Tomorrow, I promise. I'm...I'm going to that party tonight, and I just...for one night I want to feel normal." Glinda exhaled and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm going to that party too, so if anything happens come to me." She nodded. "

"Of course Glinda," she said before staring in the mirror. Was that really her? Was that really her, she kept asking?

"Fiyero's going to be there too. Just thought you should know." She nodded. What was with them? She had to admit that she...she didn't know where they should be. What they should be. She was never over him completely. That was her problem. She couldn't just let things go like Glinda or Fiyero could. It was her weakness. One out of many weaknesses.

As she made her way through the crowded room, her ears pounded, and she was greeted with a terrible headache.

"Hey, Elphaba!" She waved at the girls before walking to the side of the room. She was immediately allowed to sit, something no one would have ever allowed her to do before. She had brought her book with her. Just because Pfannee and Shenshen had to act the part didn't mean she did. Glinda had sat by her for a while until a man she had been spying on for a few weeks asked her to dance, and she gladly accepted.

"Find me if anything goes wrong," she told her friends before being whisked away to the dance floor.

"Hey, Elphaba," a man there said. "You look gorgeous." He walked away before she could thank him. A guy, a cute one to most of the girls, had just said she was gorgeous, and he wasn't being sarcastic, or teasing, or mocking her. She was reading before some of the men their had forced her to talk and had been...somewhat nice. Minus the stupidity about 90% of them had, they were pretty friendly, and none of them said anything about her skin or mocked her or...laughed at her. For once it was nice to laugh with someone who wasn't laughing at her. She was given alcohol by a few men and for some reason she had drank it. You don't drink. You hate drinking. She had only drank once on her 21 birthday, and she had ended up spitting out the drink after only having a sip. Why on earth are you drinking? What was making her body do those things? She wasn't being herself at all. First it was one drink, than it was two and three until it was eventually four. She was on her feet, not knowing what she was doing. She was dancing and laughing, and she was outgoing. She was popular. That was until Pfannee had said something about Nessa's disorder and she had went all out on her, yelling and cursing from the alcohol. Everyone had stopped and was staring at the two girls.

"That's my sister you're talking about! What is your damage? Can't you at least treat everyone with some Ozdamn respect?" She laughed.

"Respect is for the upper class people of the world. Now, you either walk with us or you go back to being a dork."

"I'd choose the dork any day. No wonder you're brainless, the hairspray is killing all your brain cells. I'm done Pfannee. Nice try, oh, and thanks for hitting on the prince over there." She walked away smirking.

"Are you trying to mess with me Thropp? If you leave now, you aren't just going to be a nobody, you're going to be worthless. No one will want to sit with you. Don't test me now," Pfannee spit out. "That prince doesn't love you. He never did, and he never will. Now go play dolls with the little blonde bimbo."

"She's not a bimbo, you are."

"Get lost," Shenshen told her. She stumbled back and walked out the room. Great, she was dead. She was literally going to be hurt or eternally embarrassed by those girls.

"Elphie, are you okay? Fiyero left right before everything. I think he was upset about seeing you with all those guys."

"I'm fine Glinda...I...I just think I'm going to leave for the night. I promise that I'll tell you if I'm in trouble."

"Okay, and Pfannee is a worthless...how else can I say that? Well, because of lack of another word, she's a bitch," Glinda said, and Elphaba chuckled. "Shenshen isn't much better. They've been hitting on Fiyero all night, trying to take him to their room." Elphaba looked at the blonde.

"Why didn't he go? He always would bed any woman that allowed him."

"He would before he met you. Elphaba, you're the only woman he's had his eyes set on since he came here. He...he's been pestering me, and I think he's scared to talk to you because of...that argument you two had."

"Fiyero scared?" The blonde nodded and hugged her friend. "You...Elphie, you're drunk. Please don't do anything stupid." Elphaba nodded before watching her friend walk back into the party. When the door closed she realized that she still had Fiyero's letter, and unfolded it.

* * *

><p><strong>A cliffy! Sort of. Review!<strong>


	3. Impulse Control

**Thanks for your reviews! Last week of 1rst Trimester, and I'm really stressed so please cheer me up with your lovely reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p><em>Elphaba, I know Pfannee is going to ask you to the party, and I know you're probably still upset at me, and I can't blame you for it, but if something happens at that party come to me or to my dorm. I'm always there for you. Miss you, Yero.<em>

She smiled before making her way to his dorm. At least she had the weekend to try to fix things before her classes. She just didn't know how she was going to spend her approximately forty hours of time. She was standing outside of Fiyero's dorm, and she didn't know what drew her to it. What drew her to him. She was still intoxicated, and that probably had something to do with her trance. She knocked, and a drowsy Fiyero opened the door.

"Fae, what are you doing here?" She sighed. If she was only going to have a weekend to live she might as well spend it with Fiyero, and her intoxication decided that that time would be spent...having him. She had originally just wanted to see him and talk to him, but now she had other plans, and her mind seemed like a jumbled up mess.

"Sorry that I woke you, but I...I need you Fiyero," she told him. His eyes widened. She had never ever wanted him before, and even though she loved him she wasn't going to give herself up easily. "Pfannee wants me gone, and you are my last stop," she told him. "I'm yours Fiyero. Kiss me," she commanded, ripping off her jacket. His mouth went dry. He pulled her to the bed and kissed her passionately. "Take all the pain away please," she whispered. "I don't want you to be gentle." He nodded before grabbing her hips and kissing her neck before pulling back.

"Fae, I know that you don't want to do this. I can smell the alcohol on your breath, and although you don't know how much I want to take you, but I can't do it. You'll regret it, I know you will," he said, coming to his senses and moving her from his lap to next to him.

"Fiyero please," she begged in a slurred voice.

"No," he told her. She climbed back on him, and he, again pulled her off.

"Fiyero."

"No, you're drunk, and you'll regret it."

"No I won't, I want you, and even if I wasn't drunk I still would want you, I always have." He sighed and kissed her again gently.

"Are you...are you sure," he asked her again? She nodded.

"Ozdammit Fiyero, I want you. Please just do it. I need you, please." He stared into her pleading eyes.

"Elphaba, I'm not going to do this. When you get sober, and if you still do want me like that than...than maybe I'll agree. Maybe, but for now I want you to stop insisting and calm down." She looked in his eyes, and she saw that he wanted her to be safe. She agreed, and he sat on the bed looking at her.

"You really should stop playing dress up. Your already gorgeous when you're just being you, and you're much more pleasant to be around." She blushed, and he grabbed a wash cloth before wiping her face gently. He gave her one of his old combs and a brush for her hair and gave her some of his sweatpants and white shirt to wear. He smiled when he saw he back to normal. "I like this you much better," he told her.

"Me too," she told him, and he kissed her lips gently. "Fiyero, I-"

"I know your still-"

"We're broken up? I'm...I'm sorry for sounding harsh Fiyero. It's just that...I'm not ready to...I'm still confused." He nodded.

"I...I understand. I...I'll prove to you that I will never hurt you again. I...I pray that I will." She smiled. "You-you should sleep. Take the bed, I'll be fine." She shook her head and patted on the bed.

"Yero, you should sleep here. It's your bed."

"Fae, I'm fine. A prince needs to spend a night not spoiled for once," he said. She chuckled.

"Fine, than get in the bed with me." He gulped.

"Fae, I-"

"Fiyero, I'm...I'm still drunk, but I'm almost sober, and I don't want to do anything sexual." He nodded before moving into the bed with her. He kissed her forehead before moving over to the opposite side of the bed. "Yero," she started. He hummed in response, and she continued. "Is it true what Glinda said? That you left the party because of all the guys around me," she asked blushing? He turned to her, his heart stopping.

"Ye...yes, I...just because we're through doesn't mean I'm over you and maybe that's immature, but I just...I can't stand watching those guys drool over you and flirt with you. I had two options: I could punch some guys out or I could leave, and I chose to leave. What were you saying about Pfannee earlier?" She groaned.

"She insulted my sister, and the alcohol made me curse her to no ends. She...she sort of said that if I leave her I'm not just going to be a nobody, and I would have to survive on my own, I guess. I know she's going to try to embarrass me or hurt me, and I...I'm nervous," she admitted. He moved her close to him for a moment.

"No one is going to hurt you, okay? It's stupid for me to be saying this when I've hurt, but I...I promise that I'll try to fix myself and protect you in the meantime. Pfannee isn't going to place a fingernail on you if I have a choice, and if everyone at school won't sit with you, I will. So will Glinda. Don't worry. Just sleep, and if you need to stay here to feel protected you're allowed to stay as long as you want." She yawned and he laughed. "That's what I thought. Now sleep, and we can talk more in the morning." She nodded. She took a deep breath before speaking what she wanted to ask him.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes, Fae?"

"Can you hold me for tonight. I know it's childish and everything, but I...I'm really scared." He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back.

"You don't have to explain. Just ask, and I'll do it Fae." She nodded and fell against his chest.

* * *

><p>She woke up in his embrace smiling. She squirmed in his arms, but he held her close to him.<p>

"Yero," she murmured softly as she felt his lips against her neck while he slept. He rubbed her arms before waking up and immediately sitting up.

"Oh Fae, I'm sorry! I know that you didn't want me-"

"Fiyero, calm down," she said chuckling. "I told you to hold me. I felt safe," she said smiling. "Oh my Oz, Glinda," she said starting to realize that she forgot her friend.

"Don't worry, I told her," he said. "Now you should calm down," he teased. She sat up before worrying about Pfannee and Shenshen again. "Stop worrying about them," he said instantly reading her mind. "I'm here and so is Glinda." She nodded.

"Thank you for letting me spend the night and borrow your clothes. Nobody has ever been so kind to me. You're amazing." He smiled.

"That's what friends do," he told her. "Yes, I...I love you, but we're friends, and I'd help you no matter what." She gaped at him.

"You're something else Tiggular," she teased before kissing him for his kindness. She sat up before combing her hair.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought that you might want me gone," she told him blatantly.

"I thought that you'd want me gone," he told her. "After all I am a playboy prince, and I hurt you." She didn't say anything. He hated saying that he hurt her. It was true, but every time he said it he felt...dirty. He felt like the worst person in the world. Why was she with him now? She shouldn't be with me. He didn't deserve to see her and hold her and kiss her. Oz, he was such an idiot.

"Fiyero, are you okay," she whispered, looking at him worried. He nodded.

"Why did you let Pfannee and Shenshen change you anyway?" She shrugged.

"I felt wanted for once. I was in a slump after our fight, and I...I let them get the best of me. They kept saying that people wouldn't stare and...and you would want me again and-"

"Do you think that I ever stopped wanting you?" She didn't move. "I didn't," he told her. "Don't let them tell you otherwise." She nodded. He took her left hand in his and rubbed it gently. He stared before speaking. "Fae, do you want me. Not sexual I...I mean...I..you know what I mean," he said stuttering. She stared in his sapphire eyes.

"I don't know what I want," she said. "I want you, but I can't just forget some of the things you've said and done. I can't risk hurting myself because of your actions," she told him. He nodded.

"I'll be better for you. I'll prove to you that I can be better all the time. And I'll fulfill my promise." She grinned.

"I'll believe it when I see it Tiggular," she told him.

"Fine with my Thropp," he retorted, and she laughed. "You can stay here if you want. You don't have to, but I gave you that letter for a reason, and if anything happens or you feel uncomfortable or unsafe than you can always come here."

"Fiyero, your sentiments sweet, but how do I know you won't...hurt me yourself?" His breath hitched.

"I...I don't know. I'll get help. Frankly, I don't know why I act like that every once and a while, and I'm okay for most of it. It's like I'm possessed. I'm someone's puppet, and that doesn't excuse my actions, I'm just...just saying it." She continued to look at him, and he sighed. He didn't want to have to say it, but he had to. "Maybe it would be best if you and I didn't see each other for a while," he said. She nodded.

"Maybe you're right. I...I guess I should go," she told him. He nodded, and she grabbed her clothes and left. A few tears ran down his eyes once she left. He was going to get help. First stop, the Vinkus.

* * *

><p>Elphaba walked into her dorm to find Glinda waiting on the side of the bed.<p>

"Elphie, how was your night with Fiyero? Don't think that I think you slept with him, I just was wondering."

"I was good Glinda. I...I think we aren't going to see each other for a while," she told her.

"Maybe that's for the better. You both need some time to think." Elphaba nodded. "Stop worrying about that. Let's do something where we don't have to think about everything else."

"Let me guess, shopping?"

"No, I know how much you hate shopping, so today we could go to a park. It's always peaceful there, and it's beautiful this time of year." Elpha grinned.

"Sounds great Glinda. We can have a lunch in the park. There's some cafés nearby." Glinda grinned and squealed.

"That's wonderful Elphie! Let's go!"

"Hold on Glinda," the green girl told her. "I should probably change out of Fiyero's clothes," she said chuckling. The blonde giggled and nodded.

"Of course. Then we'll go." The green girl agreed. Finally she could do something that required no worrying or stress.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I have nothing else to add. Review! Review!<strong>


	4. Family, Voices, and Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

Fiyero was on his way to the Vinkus. He was going to get help no matter what, and his parents had always been wise people. It was strange how he could be in a carriage to the Vinkus in less than a hour after he had decided to see her. As he leaned against the back of his seat a frenzy of thoughts circled his head. _Why are you trying so hard. She's a whoreYou don't need her. There are plenty of other girls who'd be willing to marry you without a second thought._ His breathing sped. No, I am not letting you take control. I love her, and she is not a whore or anything close to one. She's beautiful, intelligent, kind, compassionate, and amazing. Why did that voice have to come now? He was holding his head with his hands. What was happening to him? _Have fun getting back your whore. No wonder she was abused all her life, she deserved it. She only causes pain to others. She's a cruel, heartless bitch._

"She is not," he muttered. "She is not that. She is not." His heart was pounding. He couldn't see her. If she was with him now, all his internally thoughts would be yelled at her probably with some physical force. He squirmed in his seat.

"Are you okay Prince Fiyero," the driver asked?

"Yes sir. I'm fine." He squirmed in his seat the rest of the ride fighting the thoughts he hated thinking about her.

* * *

><p>"That was great Glinda," Elphaba said laughing. "We should go to the park more often." Glinda nodded carrying a basket in her hand.<p>

"We never do things like that where we just talk and laugh. It was fun." The girls were about to go into the dorm when they saw Pfannee and Shenshen approach them. Elphaba struggled to open the door, but the girls stopped before she could escape them.

"Hello Glinda," Shenshen said.

"Hello evil queen of Oz," she hissed out. Elphaba chuckled at the blondes nickname for both girls. Pfannee and Shenshen were not amused.

"Very funny. Actually, I wanted to tell you about Elphaba. Apparently she isn't just as goody two shoes as we thought," Pfannee started. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" The girls laughed and Pfannee smirked maliciously.

"I saw you this morning. Apparently you are the school whore. You and Fiyero must have had quite the night last night. I'm surprised you can still walk. And I thought you were better than that Elphaba. I guess I thought you wrong. Props to you for getting that prince to do that to you. I thought that he wouldn't like the green, but I'm sure you served him well." Her eyes widened, and she put her hands up.

"We didn't do anything. Nothing happened Pfannee." The girls smirked.

"That's not what I think and apparently everyone else at this school believes me. They're not going to believe an artichoke like you. Face it, you're a whore." Elphaba rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration.

"But we didn't do anything. He didn't touch me that way or vice versa. Why are you so intent on telling everyone here that lie?" Pfannee smiled.

"Because I can, and I love to see people in misery. Bye bye," she said before walking away. Elphaba finally got the door unlocked and walked in. As she closed the door she slid down the back.

"I didn't sleep with him," she told her roommate. Glinda smiled.

"I know you didn't. You wouldn't do that, and Fiyero told me what happened anyway. You were drunk, and you were going to make that decision, but he refused to. I know, and I know that you're not a whore, and you didn't sleep with him. You wouldn't have been a whore if you did. Fiyero's not a stranger. You're in love." Elphaba nodded before sitting on the bed.

"Everyone believes that we did it though," she said with a sigh. "I should go tell Fiyero. Apologize for putting him in this situation."

"I thought you weren't going to see him for a while?"

"Glinda, he has a right to hear my apology, and he has a right to know if he hasn't already." Glinda bit her lip. She was going to have to tell her friend at some point.

"Fiyero went to the Vinkus. I saw his carriage leaving earlier. I think he went to get help about his...abuse, and he's not here." Elphaba said nothing but sat on the bed staring blankly. "Elphie?"

"Good that he's gone. He doesn't deserve to be wrapped into all of this. He'll be better off in the Vinkus until this whole...thing boils down." The blonde frowned.

"Elphie, what are you going to do?"

"Go to my classes, do my homework, study, go to the library. I don't care, and I can't stop it. If I'm the whore than I guess I'm the whore."

"Don't call yourself that. You're not, and when Fiyero gets back he's going to hurt anybody who says that about you." She smiled.

"Thanks Glin. At least someone here isn't corrupted by the lip gloss gang." Glinda laughed. "Glinda, do you know when Fiyero's coming back?" She shook her head.

"As long as it takes I suppose," she told her friends. "We could write him a letter. If he knows it's from you I know he'll write back." She nodded. "You're not a whore, Elphaba. I know that you're starting to believe what they said about you, but you're not a whore."

"Then why do I feel like one," she asked? Glinda frowned. Why did everyone choose her as their punching bad. At least Fiyero was getting help, she thought. The more people that she could trust and confide in the better.

"I don't know why because you aren't. You haven't ever done...it. There's no possible way that you could be a whore. Come on Elphaba. How about we go into the town again and get dinner. My treat." Elphaba smiled.

"Sure Glinda. That sounds great."

* * *

><p>"Fiyero, what are you doing here," a voice called from the kitchen before running over and hugging him. It was his mother, Sterling. She was a small, petite woman with blue eyes and brown hair. Her body was frail, but she walked and moved with a certain gracefulness. "Oh, it's great to see you, but you didn't tell anyone you were coming. You've been doing so well in school. Well, your grades have been falling lately, and your father and I were wondering why, but it's wonderful to see you."<p>

"You too mom," he said. "I'm sorry for not telling you I was coming, but I had to if I want to work things out. Do you remember that letter I sent to ylphaba?" His mother nodded smiling. She had seen a change in her son ever since she heard about Elphaba. "We got into another fight. I...I told her some of the worse things, and I pinned her to a wall, and I don't know how to stop. I..she broke up with me, but she still...she still loves me, and I promised her that I'd prove to her that I'd change for the better. I can't life without her mom." His mother got up and started pacing the floor.

"I know you love her, but I don't understand how you get into these outburst. What happens to you? What exactly did you say to her the last time you fought?"

"I told her that I couldn't believe I ever fell in love with her and that she's ugly, repulsive, cruel, causes nothing but pain to everyone, and she was the most uninteresting person I'd ever met. Then I said something about her being a slut, a vicious, disgusting...bitch, and I told her that she had no friends," he said shamefully. His mother didn't say anything and just looked at him. She was about to say something when her husband interrupted.

"Fiyero, I've never treated your mother that way, and I didn't teach you that way either. Why are you treating her that way? This Elphaba is practically a saint, and I don't understand why you're calling her some of the worst things you ever could." Fiyero felt even worse speaking in front of his father. His father was a man of morals, tradition and standards. Behind that though he was compassionate and quite hilarious. That was how his parents complimented each other. His mother was more warm and outgoing, and his father more introverted and quiet. Fiyero had taken onto his mother's personality, and Elphaba was more like his father.

"I don't know dad. I...I just say it without speaking sometimes, and the weird thing is is that we never were arguing before. We could be having a normal conversation and laughing, and all of a sudden this demon comes out of me. That's why I came here. To get some help. Figure it out."

"Well, this is your home. Your sister have been missing you anyway." He smiled at the thought of his sister.

"Where is Elise?"

"Fiyero!" That question was answered. He saw his seven year old sister run toward him, and he hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see my family every once and a while?" She nodded. "Look how tall you've gotten. You seem so much older."

"I grew a whole 2 inches Fiyero!" He chuckled.

"I can tell." He spent the rest of the day with his family, trying to not think about her. See, you don't need her. She wouldn't fit in. She's a prissy little whore, and you don't need her. He tossed in his sleep with thoughts like that.

"She's not," he murmured. "She's not a whore, and if anybody called her that I'd punch them." Then he thought about the fact that he had left her when Pfannee was trying to harm her the most. I hope they write. Oz, I hope they write.


	5. The History of School Status

**I have a lot of test, so I decided to be evil and leave you with a cliffy. Don't expect another update until Friday probably, maybe Thursday if I have time. Thanks you the reviews, and like I hinted on earlier, you all will hate me by the time you finish this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba had never realized how powerful the, what she called, "Lip Gloss Gang" was until the Monday of her classes. She had walked into the room, and everyone immediately stared at her before some of the men started teasing her.<p>

"So Elphaba," one started reaching for her breast in which she immediately stepped back. "Are you busy later tonight. I've heard that you serve really well." Her eyes widened, but she tried to ignore him.

"What happened to the makeup? I was liking the whore look on you," another one said laughing.

"Who knew that being a slut and being green worked so well together?" Elphaba tried to focus on her book, but the comments kept coming.

"Where's Fiyero? I guess it's true that you broke him," one said. "Wow, you'd think that after having so many girls the green bean wouldn't be the one that finally wore him out." She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I bet she's craving for another run," one said. "And I'd be happy to help her out with it."

"Come on, you'd be boring. I'm sure she'd much rather have a group than just you." Pfannee smiled at the groups conversation. Oz, she was good. She was really good. The perks of being a mean girl.

"Guys stop," she said mockingly. "You'll make her cry." The class laughed before the teacher ordered everyone's attention. She would be safe for an hour she thought. She thought wrong. Over the course of an hour she received thirty five notes, all with derogatory comments and pictures, and she had had her shirt pulled on, pants pulled on and been hit with pieces of paper more times than she could count. After her first class she hurried to her next, trying to ignore the comments that were flung at her while she was trying to exit. Her next class wasn't any better. She was right, Elphaba admitted. No one would want to be nice to her. What a change in everyone's personality to her at the party to her now. She had officially been shunned during lunch, and she had resorted to eating her lunch in an empty classroom with Glinda.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry about all of this. I'm writing a letter to Fiyero to tell him what's going on. If I can't make you feel better I know he can." She nodded. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Crying was for people not as strong as her. It was just mindless people saying mindless things. That was no reason to cry. The rest of her day was torture and after her final class, she had hurried to her dorm. She had heard girls whispering behind her.

"Look at her, she's so ugly. Why would he sleep with her?"

"I always knew she was a whore." She opened the door and closed it with a slam. She shook, trying to not break into sobs.

"Elphie," Glinda whispered as she entered the room? "I brought you some food. Actually, I brought some to last for a while in case you didn't want to leave. Chocolate cake. I know it's your favorite." She smiled.

"Thank you Glinda. I...I sent a letter to Fiyero earlier. I hope he responds soon."

"He will. I wrote a letter about the evil queen's torture, and I know he'll respond to that." She nodded before allowing herself to get lost in her book.

* * *

><p>"Fiyero, you have mail," his mother told him in the morning. He stretched before walking down the stairs where he greeted his mom, dad and Elise.<p>

"From who," he asked drowsily?

"Elphaba and Glinda," his mother said, handing him the letter. Elise smiled before pointing to Fiyero.

"Elphaba and Fiyero sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He stopped her before she could finish.

"You little devil," he teased before opening Glinda's letter.

_Dear Fifi, you've only been gone a few days, but some terrible things have happened. The morning you left, Pfannee spread a rumor that you and Elphaba made love the night of the party, and that she was a whore. On Monday she was teased like no one I've ever seen before, and all the guys keep saying derogatory things to her, and the girls keep talking about how much of a slut she is. We ate in an empty classroom because of everyone during lunch. I think she's going to make me get all her homework and study sheets for a while. She can't leave our dorm without being tormented. She's losing hope, and I think she's going to break even though she isn't admitting anything. Please write back. She needs it. Wishing you luck, Glinda._

He bit his lips, his hands tracing the envelope of Elphaba's letter. Did he want to know what was inside. She isn't a whore, and we didn't sleep together. He opened the letter and sucked in a breath.

_Dear Yero, I don't know why I'm writing to you. Glinda probably will tell you everything. I...you know how you said I could come to your dorm if I felt unsafe, and I said I didn't know if I could trust you? Well, I trust you more, and I wish you were here because for the first time in a while I want Yero my hero to protect me. I don't know why I'm saying these things. I just miss you more than I think I should. I...I love you. It's weird writing these things, but I'm desperate. Hope to see you soon, and I hope you never hurt me again. I'm sorry for hurting you as well. Love you, Elphaba._

He slammed the papers on the counter, his anger festering. I will get that makeup wearing little devil. He was confused. If he went back he could protect her he wouldn't be fixed. If he stayed he'd be biting at his nails to know if she was okay, and he would just be angry at people who were hundreds of miles away. He closed his eyes before grabbing his coat.

"Mom, I have to go back to Shiz. I'll come back in a little while, but I just need to get to her before something bad happens."

"Fiyero, what is happening," his dad asked?

"Read the letters they have everything in them," he said. "Love you." He ran out the door and got on the fastest train to get back to Shiz University.

* * *

><p>He ran through the halls searching for their dorm. He had understood what the girls had meant by endless teasing. The moment he came back he had girls asking if he was broken, and boy asking if they could get a piece of the action.<p>

"Look who's back," one said. He ignored them and knocked loudly of her dorm. Glinda opened it in shock.

"Fiyero!" She hugged him, and he walked into the dorm.

"I got your letters. Where is she? Is she okay?" Glinda bit her lips and looked at the ground nervously.

"So how is the Vinkus? Are your parents doing okay?"

"Glinda," he yelled at her. She sighed before motioning for him to sit on the bed. He complied and sat, staring at the blonde nervously. "What's going on?"

"She gone," she whispered. Fiyero's eyes widened.

"What," he yelled!

"Fiyero, calm down," he said. As he looked at her she continued. "It was involuntary leaving. I don't know what happened. She went to town one day to get away from everyone, and she didn't come back. I know she didn't just leave. She would have told me. She doesn't like to scare me like that. I," she sighed. "I think someone kidnapped her," she stated.

"What are you saying Glinda?"

"I think someone kidnapped her."

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. I'm going to go hide while you find ways to threaten me...Don't forget to Review!<strong>


	6. DreamsNightmare

**Yes, the ending was very needed. You won't be happy after this chapter, but it gives you more information.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>He looked at her panicked.<p>

"Who would kidnap her," he breathed deeply? "She's already have so much happen to her. Who in all of Oz would kidnap her? Pfannee?" Glinda sighed.

"I don't know. Pfannee wouldn't do it. I asked her, and she said no but she wished she had thought of it. I don't know Fiyero. She left with no letter, no piece of the puzzle. I'd think her father would kidnap her, but he hasn't cared enough to do anything in a year." He paced the floor.

"Well, we're going to get her back, right?" Glinda nodded.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past three days. I'm glad you're here. Maybe we'll find her sooner." He cringed. What if they were hurting her, beating her? "Fiyero," a Glinda whispered. He looked up at her. "We'll find her, I promise. I know that searching all of Oz seems like a lot of work, but we'll do it. We'll find her." He didn't know what to say.

"I...I love her. If we find her-"

"When we find her," Glinda said.

"When we find her I...I'll get better. There's nothing worse than this feeling. I'll write my parents, they can help." Glinda agreed. "Gli...Glinda, can I sleep in her bed. I know that's creepy and all, but I'm not in the greatest mood either." She nodded.

"Go ahead Fifi. I...I should warn you that Pfannee hasn't bothered me yet, but I think she is bitter toward you. If you stay here they might come up with more rumors. About you and me." He nodded before lying down on Elphaba's bed.

"Why does she have a problem with me?"

"Because you love her," Glinda said. "And she is the most vicious woman in Oz, and if she can't have you she'll find a way to destroy your life." He groaned.

"I want to sleep, but I feel that if I close my eyes I'll be wasting time."

"Sleep, we can worry about this in a few hours." He nodded before curling in her bed, staring at a photo of the two of them and slowly drifting into a slumber.

* * *

><p>She was squirming and tossing around until she finally moved the tape from her mouth to talk.<p>

"What are you doing? Are you insane, lady?" The woman cackled before taping her mouth again and tying the rope on her arms and legs tighter. She was in a chair with her hands behind her back, and feet tied together, and her mouth covered so she couldn't speak.

"Stop struggling dearie. It's not going to get you anywhere." The fish lady circled the woman in the dark dungeon below the school. She squirmed again, and the lady slapped her face hard. She tried to screech, but she couldn't. The woman glared at her. "Now, I'm going to take this off of you, but only if you don't scream, and trust me, if you try to I can do much worse things than tape." She nodded as the woman ripped of the take causing a wince from the green girl.

"What do you Morrible?" The old woman laughed before moving her chin up with her long fingernail, scratching her throat in the process.

"That prince of yours was getting help for what I'd been doing so well, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I figured that if I took you, he would come back, and he did. Now they're both searching for you."

"He's back now, why do you still need me?" She smirked before stomping on bugs crawling on the floor of the room. Only Morrible would know a room like this even existed.

"If he finds you, he'll be fine. I just need to keep you long enough to put my work in full progress. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need you. Think of yourself as a trinket, a token. You should be quite happy." She glared at the woman.

"What do you mean by put your work in full progress?"

"That's my favorite part. Fiyero has been acting strange lately, hasn't he?" She nodded slowly confused. "How do you think that happened? More importantly, who do you think did it to him?" Her eyes widened, and she squirmed to hit her.

"You did that to him. You're making him hurt me. Why do you want to do that?"

"Because my dear. That prince is your only source of happiness, and I work to break that. You're a powerful person, and I'm not letting you get too powerful. This was my solution."

"I'm still powerful Fish Face," she said back.

"Don't get so upset." She untied to girls legs and moved to her back. "Yes, I understand that you are powerful, but you would do anything for your loved ones, true?" She nodded. "Well, I decided to be nice and take you. If you want me to let you go I will." Ephaba moved her eyebrow and stared at the lady.

"What's the catch."

"Elphaba, why must there always be a catch?"

"Because you're you."

"You are right my dear. I keep you, and I don't touch them or I let you go, and I take Fiyero. I would take Miss Upland too, but I rather see you suffer than break. Make your choice. You or him?" She knew that Morrible already was aware that she wasn't going to trade Fiyero for herself no matter what he did to her. She knew that, but the fact that she given her the option to leave was a test of not only her loyalty to Fiyero but proved that if she had her, she would obey her as long as she didn't lay a finger on him. "I'm waiting," she scowled.

"I think you already know the answer," she said. "You know I don't do that to the people I love." The older witch smiled.

"Of course I know you wouldn't sell out your prince."

"If I stay, you promise you won't lay a finger on him. You let go of that spell on him, and leave him and Glinda alone. And...if you do that I'll...I'll stay here without a fight. I'll obey you. I won't try anything. I promise, and I keep my promises."

"Okay, okay! I'll lift the spell. I won't touch them. And you'll stay here." She nodded. "Well, I think we have a deal Miss Elphaba." Morrible smirked. Unlike the green girl, Morrible didn't care if she kept her promise or not, and this was certainly no exception. "How do you know that you're making the right decision?" she asked. Elphaba perked up.

"About what?"

"About staying here. About not trading the prince. You're risking your life for him so how do you know that he'd do the same for you?"

"Because he loves me. I don't know why he does, but I love him, and he loves me. I know that. At least as a friend." Morrible smiled.

"I guess we'll have to see. I'm sure they're looking for you like mad, and we'll see if he really has the guts to go against me and save you. Of course you'd hate to see your prince die. All because of you." Elphaba cringed.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him."

"You think I keep promises. There is much for you to learn. Much. I have a group of students coming in soon. I'll bring you some food later," she said untying her arms. "Before you try anything, everything's magic proof and sealed. See you later my pet." She walked out the room leaving Elphaba to pace the floor. She had already tried magic on the room, and it was magic proof. Better you than him. Better you than him.

* * *

><p><em>He was in a dark alley, walking down the corridor when he heard a gunshot and a scream. A woman was down, her hip bleeding heavily. He saw her staggered breaths before seeing her hair move away from her skin. It was her.<em>

_"Fae, no please. You'll be fine," he gasped before kissing her hard on the lips. She gasped before grabbing his shirt. He held her waist gently. She tried to say something, but he stopped her. "You'll be fine. I'm here. I won't let you die. I won't. Fae, I lov-" Before he could finish the rest he heard a second gunshot that hit her chest, killing her instantly._

_"Fae," he cried out, and he murmured her name while shaking her._

"Fiyero, it was a dream. It was a dream. Shhhh. Calm down, it was a dream." He breathed heavily before pulling a pillow toward him.

"I can't sleep Glinda." He stood out of the bed before slipping on his shoes and slipping his jacket over his back. Her eyes widened, and she tried to stop him.

"Where are you going Fifi? It's 2 a.m. in the morning," she stated.

"I can't do anything until I find her. I'm going to find her," he said before starting to close the door. "I'll come back later. Just sleep Glinda." She nodded blankly, watching the prince exit the room.

"Be safe," she whispered. "Be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>So...it could be worse. That should make you feel better...sort of. Review! Review!<strong>


	7. Find Her

**So, nothing to say, but enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He paced the halls. He didn't know where to start. She could be anywhere. She could be under his feet or on the other side of Oz by now. He fell on a bench and leaned his head down. As he sat, Morrible walked into the room. She looked at the prince.<p>

"Prince Fiyero, what are you doing so early in the morning?" He looked up and sighed.

"I don't know," he said. "Do...do you know where Elphaba is?" The woman sneered.

"No, I figured she was in her dorm. She hasn't been to her classes in a few days, and I figured she was ill. She's not there?" Fiyero shook his head. "Well, I'm sure she'll show up eventually. I'll see you later Master Tiggular." He nodded, watching the headmistress walk away. She sighed and tapped his foot on the hard floor, shivering at the cold. Of course they didn't heat the building until morning. What was he suppose to do? He had told his parents that he would be back soon, but he now he may be staying longer than he planned. 'Write them a letter,' he thought. 'Tell them that you won't be back soon, and that she's gone, and...maybe they'll send their search guards. He was being stupid. They were men with duties to protect the Vinkus. Not to save a damsel in distress. Besides, if it was up to him, he'd be doing the saving'. She would've told him to not do this. Not search at 2 a.m. in the morning, and maybe if he took a moment to...decompress he'd figure it out. He could always go to the park. No one was at the park a 2 a.m, and he could walk. He could think about what was wrong with him. He walked out the doors, his face being chilled with cold air. He stalked the ground blankly and lost in his mind. The prince was truly a dead boy walking.

* * *

><p>The woman walked down the stairs into the dungeon smirking. She had decided that maybe Miss Elphaba could be spared some pain, and she'd lift the spell off the prince. That is as long as she was trapped here. Elphaba had at least held her end of the bargain. She hadn't tried to escape and spent most time staring at the concrete wall. The older witch wondered what she was thinking of. Escape plan? Her love, or was she just so broken that she didn't care. The third one was less true. The green girl was not easily broken.<p>

"I saw your prince this morning," Morrible sneered. Elphaba snapped up and looked at the headmistress. She hadn't known the time, but she was sure it was very early. Much earlier than she or any other person would get up, especially the prince. "He seemed very worried about you. He wishes for you to be home with him." She didn't say anything and merely let the words sink in. Fiyero had woken up in the middle of the night to search for her.

"You're the one that placed that spell on him," she asked? It was more of a statement than a question, but she wanted to be sure. The witch nodded. "He loved me than," she whispered so quietly that Morrible couldn't here her. She closed her eyes and exhaled in a moment of concentration, the light from the door stinging her cheek. He...he really did care, and if he hurt her again she'd know it was a trick. She swallowed hard. She knew Morrible wouldn't keep her promise, so she wouldn't keep hers. She would find a way out. She knew she would. She turned around to face Morrible, who handed her a few slices of bread, a glass of water and an apple. "When will you let me go?" The fish faced lady was taken aback at the younger witch's bluntness.

"Either when you trade yourself for Fiyero, join the dark side, Fiyero gets a knew girlfriend, or I'm absolutely sure you're over him, and don't think you can trick me." She nodded. After eating the food she curled in the corner with a flat mattress, a blanket, and a pillow. She fell asleep in the cold basement room thinking about him. His lips, his voice, his body, his words. Why was she enamored with him now?

_It was the night of the party again except she wasn't drunk. She had stood up to Pfannee, and after being shunned had fled to Fiyero's dorm. He had pulled her into him and kissed her cheek, telling her that nothing was going to hurt her as long as he was around. He kissed her lips and neck, and for once she wanted him. She moaned softly at his kisses causing him to chuckle._

_"You're so beautiful, you know," he whispered. "You shouldn't have been so abused before. You deserve so much more than what they gave you. You deserve so much more than me." She shook her head._

_"No, you're...you're an angel," she whispered before moving his lips to her shoulder, and he willingly complied to her need. He, like the night in reality, refused to take her, but he held her in his arms lovingly._

_"Never, never to know. How I love you. How I love you," he whispered._ She murmured his name in her sleep much to Morrible's pleasure. She tossed in her sleep gently before waking up smiling. That is until she remembered that she was trapped in a dungeon, and Fiyero didn't know.

* * *

><p>He had been in the park for an hour. It had been peaceful for him to just breath for the first time in who knows when. The pound was starting to freeze, and he realized that Lurlinemas would be in only a few months. I'll have her back before Lurlinemas. She will not be trapped wherever she is for the holiday season. He sat and stared at the pound. A woman tapped his shoulder gently.<p>

"Excuse me, sir," the lady said. He was about roll his eyes. Great, 3 a.m. and girls already were wanting to flirt with him. Than he saw that the woman was older. Maybe a decade older than his mother.

"Yes, Miss. Am I taking your seat? I'm so sorry." The woman laughed and shook her head. Her bones were frail, and she was a pale person from her complexion to grey hair. The only color that really showed on her was her blue eyes.

"No, I...I saw how you were looking into the pound. It's very early. Is something on your mind." He nodded sheepishly offering her a seat next to him on the bench which she gladly took.

"Yes, I...a friend of mine has been kidnapped, and I don't know where to start looking for her."

"Excuse me for my bluntness, but is this friend something more than just a friend." He blushed and smiled, nodding happily. "I suppose she's the one that you're going to marry someday." He nodded.

"I just don't know where to find her. It's so overwhelming to look at all Oz, and...I don't know." The woman placed one of her frail hands on his knee.

"Just put one foot in front of the other. You can't take over Oz in one day, but every time you covered another area of land than you've taken another footstep." He smiled at that.

"That's...I never thought like that."

"I have lost my husband many years ago in a war. I know that look. I have been the one to make it for years."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's fine. I am in the last leg of my life. You are still young. Find her because no matter what anyone else says, love isn't cheesy or stupid or anything else. Find her." He nodded, and the woman stood up and walked away in the mist, her words echoing in his mind. Find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	8. Escape

**Enjoy this chapter. I think you'll like me after this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>"Good day Miss Elphaba," Morrible said four days later. It had been four days since she had even been in the dungeon. Four days since she had eaten.<p>

"I've had better," she mumbled, circles under her eyes, and she looked as if she hadn't slept for days. Morrible smirked.

"I can see that," she said, throwing a few pieces of bread at her. "I haven't seen Yero, your hero," she said, causing Elphaba to blush. She had said his name in her sleep. She had said his name more than once, she was sure. Probably hundreds by now. It had almost been to two weeks and Morrible showed no sign of letting the witch go. "He must be scavenging all Oz, when the person he wants is right below his feet," she said with a cackle. The green girl didn't reply and continued to eat the food she was given as if she was starving which she was. Her bones poked through her ribs, her complexion had paled drastically, she looked tired, sick, and bugs crawled on her legs during her slumber. The headmistress stared at the young witch for a moment before leaving the room. Elphaba stared blankly at the door, her frail bones slowly moving with her body. I have to get out of here. She had thought for hours every day of a way to escape, but nothing had come to her. Now, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Yero," she whispered. "Fiyero." Her eyes slowly closed. Magic proof. The room was magic proof, and yet, in that moment, it dawned on her. The room was magic proof, but she wasn't. Of course disappearing was probably not the best spell. Morrible would find you in hours, she concluded, but...but she knew that maybe she could cast a spell that could stop herself. Stall her function. So that was how Elphaba Thropp planned her escape. She would cast a spell that would put her in a long lasting...sleep. She had never understood the spell. The person would be in a slumber, but they wouldn't be breaking and yet wake up perfectly fine. When Morrible realized she was dead, she would take her to a hospital to show how kind she was. Her body would wake maybe a hour after Morrible left.

Then what would she do? She couldn't continue taking classes at Shiz, and she'd scare Fiyero and Glinda like crazy. There was so much risk involved with that plan. She could go to the Vinkus with Fiyero. He had invited her there numerous times, but she always refused. She would never get the courage to actually ask him if she could go though. Maybe she'd go to the Gilikin with Glinda. She'd help her, but selfishly she'd miss Fiyero. She didn't know what she'd do after the plan started. If the plan started, but she was taking the advice Fiyero had given her months ago and just...just take a risk. "Fortunes favor the brave," she remembered him saying. She repeated his words in her head before closing her eyes and casting the spell.

She wouldn't remember those last minutes before she cast the spell. All she would remember would be waking up approximately five days later.

* * *

><p>Morrible walked into the dungeon after another day. She was feeling kind, so why couldn't she spare the green girl some food.<p>

"Miss Elphaba, are you okay?" She walked down the steps before seeing the girl lying on the cold floor. "Miss Elphaba?" The witch walked over near her and pressed a hand against her chest. "You wouldn't...you couldn't," she gasped out. She glared at the girl. "This is a spell isn't it. Nice try Elphaba. I'm much smarter th-" Than she saw a note, and a shard of glass from one of the cracked was. She moved the witches frock up to see a trail of blood running from her chest. She saw a small crumpled up old piece of paper, probably from the young witch's pocket, and an stubby pencil. She had scribble out something (much different from her usual perfect handwriting), and Morrible could barely read the writing.

_I have written this letter as my last words to the world. I was a mistreated, abused girl who grew into a mistreated, abused woman. I never thought that there was any escape, and now, I realize there is one, only one, and I found it in death. Please don't burry me. Keep me around for as long as possible. I'm sorry for my selfishness in my request. I would like my dear friend Glinda to know that she was my one and only friend that I loved greatly. You will forever be special to me. Fiyero, I was too stubborn to admit my true emotions for, but now I am. Maybe "us" wasn't meant to be, but I didn't care. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and to move on. My love to all that showed me kindness. Your Green Girl, Elphaba Thropp._

Her name barely made it on the paper, but in the end Morrible was convinced. She was dead. "I would have never thought the Thropp would break, especially by killing herself." The older witch moved the green girls arms over her body and paced the floor. If you take her to the hospital they won't expect a thing. If you keep her here they'll find her eventually. You can't hide death forever. The woman sighed before shoving the note in her pocket and scooping the woman up in her arms and carrying her to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! What do you think of Elphaba's escape plan? Also, check out my new story Fortunes Favor the Brave.<strong>


	9. Trust

**Your reviews were great, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>The doctor was staring at the limp body on the bed. Not a strange person to commit suicide. Everything was reasonable to claim it as suicide. The note, the sharp stone. It all made sense. It made sense to everyone at the school too. Pfannee, Shenshen, Avaric, even teachers. Fiyero wasn't convinced.<p>

"She wouldn't just kill herself," Fiyero muttered half heartedly. He wished he knew where she had been, and why the person had brought her back now, but he was intent on making sure she was fine, and he was positive she did not commit suicide.

"Fif-"

"She didn't! Please Glinda, just give me some time to figure this out." He was pacing the dorm room of Glinda and Elphaba. It had been where he'd slept for the pass two weeks, and her not being there was eating more and more at his heart. "She was kidnapped by someone who doesn't live far from here. The person seen with her was Madame Morrible. The suicide note was very vague for her, and the stone is unlike her. She didn't commit suicide."

"So you're saying that-"

"No! I don't think she was murdered either." He sighed. "I think she did it herself. She placed a spell to get out of whatever dungeon she was in because she knew they would bring her to the hospital. I don't know why that particular spell, but I don't believe she was murdered or committed suicide." Glinda sighed. She still didn't believe Fiyero, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell Fiyero that Elphaba was dead, gone. She killed herself. "I don't think she's dead either," he added. Glinda rolled her eyes at him. "No, I'm serious Glinda," he said, running over to her. "Think about everything I said. It makes some since right? You know it does. She's not dead. I know she's not dead." Glinda bit her lip.

"Fine. If you really believe that she is still alive I'll go with you, but don't get your hopes up. I don't want to see you crushed." He nodded before taking her out the door to the hospital room. He forced himself into the room to see her with Glinda's hand in his. He stared at her face and pushed a strand of out of her face. After almost five complete days, everyone had come to terms with the fact that she was dead except for Fiyero. No one had bothered coming into the room. The only reason she was still there was because of Fiyero, and her request in her letter. They waited for an hour, and Glinda had become inpatient.

"Fifi, it's been two hours," she complained after holding her whines and sighs for another hour. "I don't want to sound harsh, but she's dead. Get over her. She killed herself, and she made it very clear that you should move on. You may not be leaving this dirty, unfashionable hospital, but I am," she claimed. "Why can't you get that into your head?"

"Because if she's dead than I'm going to kill myself. She is not dead." Glinda sighed. She knew the prince wasn't lying when he said he would kill himself, but there was no reason to believe that Elphaba was still alive. She'd been through a lot. Even Fiyero had to admit that.

"Now, are you coming with me or not?" He stared at the blonde in shock before shaking his head.

"No, I'm staying here," he stated blankly. Glinda sighed, mumbled something and stormed out the room. He sat on a stool, staring at her. "I know that no one else thinks that this is one of your plans, but I know it is. You're not going to die," he stated to her and the air. He kissed her lips gently and smiled. "I missed you. I still should have come back sooner. I hope you love me." He kissed her again, this time more passionately. She laid her back on the small bed and sat for another hour, and another hour. It was getting late, but he was determined not to leave. "I'm not leaving you. You can do whatever you feel, but I am not leaving you." Then her eyes fluttered open, and she sucked in deeply. She was breathing hard as if she had ran for miles, and her eyes immediately locked with Fiyero's. "I knew you weren't dead," he stated happily. He wasn't even in shock. He had known she wasn't dead. He just had.

"I thought you might. Although, I was scared you would think I was dead." He shook his head and scooped her in his arms, kissing her gently. "Where's Glinda," she asked? Fiyero smirked.

"She left a few hours ago. She didn't believe me. She's with everyone else that she thinks that you're dead."

"Get her," she ordered. "Fiyero, Morrible thinks I'm dead, and I need to leave before she realizes I'm alive."

"She kidnapped you?" She nodded.

"I'll explain later, I just need to leave here. I...maybe I could go to the Vinkus. You have a lot of guards. Maybe it would work." He nodded.

"She isn't going to hurt you. We can leave in ten minutes if need be. Just," a smirk dancing on his lips. "Play dead," he teased. She rolled her eyes but nodded as he ran out the room. He ran down the halls, shoving past students and girls, even a few teachers that told him to slow down. He ignored them until he reached Glinda's door and banged on it with all his might. Glinda flung open the door and sighed when she saw the prince.

"What in Oz is your problem Fiyero?" the blonde asked impatiently. She was getting tired of his delusional thoughts of thinking her best friend was alive. At first she had understood Fiyero's imagination. He had lost the most important woman, person, in his life, but now she was tired of it. She was dead, and he needed to stop hoping.

"I was right," he sang. "She isn't dead."

"Are you-"

"Don't deny it, just come down with me." Glinda nodded, but Fiyero dragged her back into the room.

"What are you-"

"Pack what you need in your suitcase. We need to get out of here, I'll explain later." Glinda opened her mouth to argue, but Fiyero stopped her. "You need to trust me Glinda. Please, just pack your things quickly." She shut her eyes but decided to trust the prince. If he's delusional, I'll have proof. She packed her clothing, and Fiyero packed the few items he had brought with him when he returned to Shiz. He hadn't thought he'd be at Shiz for weeks. He had remembered to pack any of Elphaba's clothing before leaving the dorm He ran down the stairs with Glinda, telling the teachers that they were going to spend the night in the Quadlings to learn about the history there. Fiyero had forced a carriage to stop, and the driver eventually agreed to drive them when he learned the status of Fiyero. He thanked the driver, threw his, Elphaba's, and Glinda's luggage in the back and pulled her into the hospital. He ran into Elphaba's hospital room, and Glinda rolled her eyes when she saw a lifeless girl on the bed.

"Elphaba, it's me, Fiyero...and Glinda," he said, cupping her face.

"Fiyero, she's dead! You're delusional." Then they heard a chuckle.

"You're the delusional one if you think I'd die this easily. I'm not dead," the witch said blankly, grabbing Fiyero's arm to sit up. He kissed her gently before turning to look at Glinda.

"I told you," he said mockingly. Glinda's eyes widened, and she hugged her friend.

"Oh Elphie, I'm sorry, I...I should've trusted Fiyero. I thou-"

"It's fine Glinda, but I still think that we...I should leave here." Fiyero nodded before picking her up in his arms bridal style. "I can walk. I'm not in any pain. I'm the same as I was before. It was a spell, remember." He nodded.

"I know, but I like how vulnerable you are when I carry you." She sighed. "There's a carriage waiting outside. Can you climb out the window?"

"I'm Elphaba Thropp, I can do anything," she teased before opening the window and starting to climb out. "I'll meet you both at the bottom. If I hear anyone, I'll just cast an invisibility spell." He nodded and kissed her again before watching her crawl out the window. They met her at the carriage before he helped Glinda in, helped Elphaba in and then climbed in himself. He told the driver to take them to the Vinkus and moved Elphaba's head on his shoulder. He wrapped her hands on her waist, and he tipped her chin up.

"Elphaba, I can feel your bones through your dress." She blushed. "When was the last time you ate?" She thought for a moment.

"6 days," she stately.

"Well, I know that when you go to the Vinkus, I'm feeding you."

"I'm not a baby."

"You probably weigh the same as one," he stated. She didn't argue, and ended up sleeping on his shoulder. The ride went without a hitch for the most part. She had told them everything that had happened, with much questioning by Glinda, and had fallen asleep for a few hours. It wasn't until they were approximately twenty minutes away from the Vinkus, and something sparked in Fiyero that caused him, without even realizing it, to hit Elphaba across the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review!<strong>


	10. Lifting Spells

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

"Fiyero!" Glinda scolded the prince with a high pitched screech, and Elphaba stared, stunned at her suppose to be love. He immediately pulled his hand back, staring at it as if it was an mutant. His own eyes widened, and his breathing became heavier. He didn't know what to say, so the group sat in silence for minutes that dragged on like hours.

"What did I do?" he asked, his voice robotic and trembling. Elphaba had closed her eyes, lost in a trance.

"You...you hit me," she said blankly, her own voice shaky. He tried to move so he wasn't near her. There was that feeling again. That dirty feeling that he knew he couldn't wash off. She would have hit him back,but she had learned that hurting someone wasn't the best use of her time, especially now. Morrible knows I'm not dead. She can't kidnap me in the Vinkus, she's too smart of a lady to just go and try to kidnap someone under the most powerful guards in Oz.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm sure my apologies mean nothing to you by now." He breathed heavy breaths before hitting himself in anger. "I don't know what gets into me. I don't know how it happens. I get these terrible thoughts about you, and then...it doesn't matter, they're terrible excuses. I just...wish I knew why."

"I know why," Elphaba spit out. Fiyero stared at her confused, and she touched his arm. "Morrible. She placed a spell on you because she knows that you're a main source of my happiness, and if you hurt me it'd knock me down."

"It shouldn't affect me though. I love you, and her spell shouldn't change my emotions." She smiled and cupped his face.

"Fiyero, I'm convinced that she's one of the most magically powerful people in Oz. Love doesn't conquer all. This isn't a romantic comedy." He nodded, chuckling at Elphaba's comment on a romantic comedy.

"I know but..what are we going to do. I thought she thinks you're dead."

"She probably didn't lift your spell when I told her to, and she doesn't care about doing so now. Please stop apologizing. I don't need your apologizing for her selfishness." She pressed his lips to hers, in which he immediately responded. "I'll try to contradict the spell when we arrive at the Vinkus. I know there has to be someway. I want you back." He nodded and fixed his head in the crook of her neck, kissing it softly.

"I know you'll find a way. You always do," he whispered causing a slight aww from Glinda. "I know you're tired, but I suggest that we try to find a spell when we arrive at the Vinkus. I don't know what I'm capable of doing in that state of mine." She nodded.

"I can help. I know some magic, and maybe with both of our magic it will just outweigh Morrible's," Glinda said. She nodded, and Fiyero pulled her into him.

"Remember when we said we'd take a break from each other?" She nodded laughing.

"I guess that isn't going to happen," she said.

"I don't mind. At least I know why I've been acting like a jerk."

"You weren't that bad. You still refused to make love to me when I was intoxicated, held me at night, made me feel beautiful and treated me better than most." He kissed her temple.

"You deserve it. I wish I could have done something to Pfannee for spreading those horrible rumors." She smiled at his protectiveness of her.

"I 'died' a hated person in the society," she said mockingly.

"You aren't anything of the sorts," he told her. "Even if you weren't always perfect, it doesn't make you less a person." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I thought that deserved more than my cheek," he groaned. She rolled her eyes and kissed his lips.

"You are so cheesy."

"It worked though." She shrugged and leaned against his shoulder. "You've barely stayed awake this whole trip. Are you okay?" She shrugged again.

"If you have been in a dungeon cell for weeks, I sleep any chance I can. Besides, when I did sleep in the dungeon I had these terrible nightmares about you." He rubbed her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I had nightmares about you too. I...I don't know if I told you, but I stayed in your room when you were gone. I hope that doesn't creep you out."

"It would, but It's not like I'm going back." He nodded as the carriage pulled in front of the palace. He picked Elphaba into his arms and carried her to the door. "This really isn't necessary. You carrying me." He kissed her temple.

"I believe it is." She sighed knowing there was no point in arguing with him and allowed him to carry her into the room. "Mom, dad, Elise I'm home," he yelled before setting Elphaba down on the floor and helping Glinda with luggage. First, Elphaba saw a woman walk into the room. Oz, she's gorgeous. Golden hair, blue eyes, grace, and a warmth about her. She was almost a feminine version of Fiyero she thought. Then she saw a man. He had a statue like a solider and brown hair. He seemed firm but soft. In a way, even though she didn't know the man, she felt like she could relate to him. She blushed at seeing the royalty in front of her and looked at the ground. Fiyero soon returned with four bags and smiled at his parents.

"Mom, dad, this is Elphaba," he said cheerfully, kissing her cheek softly causing her to blush. "Who is being shy for the moment." Elphaba jabbed him in the ribs at this causing him to chuckle.

"I'm Sterling, and this is my husband Oliver." She smiled and shook the woman's hand. "No need to be so shy we've already heard so much about you, and Fiyero is quite right, you are stunningly beautiful." She blushed crimson, and he held her small waist in his arms. Next, she saw a small girl toddle into the room.

"And let me introduce you to our little devil," Fiyero said, moving from her side to pick up his sister. "This is Elise." Elphaba immediately warmed up to the girl, and Fiyero saw. He smiled at her new comfort in the palace.

"I'm seven," she said loudly, to which Elphaba chuckled.

"I'm 24," she replied.

"You're really pretty. Yero says that you pale in comparison to all other girls in Oz," she said. "And that life without you is a life he doesn't want to live." Now it was Fiyero's turn to blush. Elphaba smirked.

"Did he really?" The girl nodded. "I like you. Maybe you can tell me more about Yero sometime." Fiyero gulped at the witch's tone and wide grin.

"You're evil," he told her, and she walked up toward him. He set Elise down, and Elphaba touched his chest before glaring at him. "Sweetheart, I know," she retorted causing a giggle to escape Glinda's lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Your Majesties," Glinda said, bowing slightly, a chuckle leaving Elphaba's parted lips. The Queen grinned.

"Please, you are friends. Call me Sterling and my husband Oliver."

"Of course Your-Sterling." The king, who had been standing diligently by his wife's side, finally spoke, his voice stern but kind.

"It's a pleasure to have you all here, especially you Miss Elphaba. It's a great chance to meet you having heard so much about you from our son." She blushed, and the king continued. "Nothing bad. I've heard you're into history and other books?" She nodded modestly. "I'll take you down to the library sometime. I'm sure you aren't as shy when it comes to books." She nodded, staring at the marble floor. Fiyero rubbed her hand softly, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry to be blunt, but I'm wondering why you are all here, and with no notice?" Elphaba glanced at Fiyero, and she but her lip.

"It's your story," he told her, kissing her temple.

"I...uh I...The headmistress at our school kidnapped me. She's also a sorceress..a witch, and I...I cast a spell to put me in a deep sleep so she thought I was dead and take me to a hospital to seem kind. Fiyero, didn't believe I was dead, and he was there when I woke up. The three of us left immediately after by carriage. If Morrible, the headmistress, learns I'm still alive, which is highly possible, she'd try to take me again. We thought that here there are at least many guards and security."

"I thought it'd be the best place for her. For all of us really." Fiyero's parents stared at the group for minutes before looking at the group.

"Miss Elphaba we are very sorry for your kidnapping. You, of all people, didn't deserve it. But Fiyero is this really the safest place for you all...for her?" the king asked.

"Oh Your Majesty, Oliver, Fiyero never hurt me...not as himself at least. Morrible cast a spell on him that made him act that way. That's what we were going to try to work with now. Finding a spell to contradict the one Morrible placed on him." The king nodded.

"Is this Morrible safe?"

"To most. It's a select few that she dislikes. I'm one of them. Fiyero and Glinda are the same way to her. She thinks my magic is getting too powerful." The queen nodded. "We should probably start searching now," she added. Fiyero nodded and took his love's hand and pulled her up the stairs with Glinda following.

"Be down for dinner," Sterling told the three before sending a guard to watch Fiyero just in case.

* * *

><p>The three had been looking at spells for hours in Fiyero's room when Elphaba finally found something. She traced the spell with her nimble fingers, squinting at the words. Mens scabillum pedum meorum. Video enim quod nen vides. Quam is sit caecus amor. Quid to vides oppositum. She read the words again in her head. She had learned how to translate spells that contained true word, and this one had to be the one Morrible used. Your mind is under my control. For what you see is not what you perceive. If love is blind than you shall be. You see the opposite of what you mean.<p>

"Yero," she whispered.

"Yes Fae?"

"I found the spell she used on you."

"Can you change it?"

"All spells have pairing spells to reverse them. Some are dangerous, and I have to find the right reverse spell." She flipped through the thick pages until she reached the last page. "It has to be here," she sighed. Fiyero kissed her neck to reassure her as she searched through the pages. Animus vertigine caligo. Sed ego scio quod non omnia vincit amor. Latitudo autum ante faciem videre praceterita. Sentio quid suus 'vere. She sucked in a breath. See past the facade. "Fiyero, I found a spell, and I don't know if it's painful or not, but I know it will work." He grabbed her waist and kissed her hot lips softly.

"I trust you completely," he told her. "Do it. If it hurts I deserve it. I hurt you." She gulped and nodded. He kissed the back of her neck while she gathered the book in her hands.

"You may want to lie down. I'm not sure what-. He cut her off and stood up.

"You don't need to explain yourself. I trust you." She nodded modestly and watched as he lied on the bed at her orders. He closed his eyes as her lips started chanting. Glinda watched in awe until Elphaba, drained out, finally collapsed on the floor, her chest rising. When she gained her breath she stood up to cup Fiyero's chin and kiss his lips gently. He stuttered a little before grabbing her waist and pulling her onto the bed with him. He kissed her lips passionately, both forgetting the blonde in the room that smirked and left, before nibbling on her neck and pressing a kiss to the back. He kissed her throat and shoulder, causing her to shudder before pressing his lips to her again.

"She's right," she choked out, through his kisses.

"Who's right about what?" he asked her, kissing her ear.

"Pfannee about me being a bad person." He pulled apart and caressed her in his arms.

"You are not a bad person. Don't you dare call yourself that."

"But it's true," she whispered.

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba, it's not true. You are, and never will be, a bad person in anyone's eyes. You are an intelligent, beautiful, kind, caring, gently, loving, modest, amazing, graceful woman." She didn't respond, and he sealed his words with a kiss, her arms reaching for her shoulders, and his hands wrapping around her waist. "Please say you believe me?"

"Are you sure?" He cupped her chin.

"I'm positive. It was me who started it anyway. Your spell...I don't know, I just wanted to feel your perfect lips on mine."

"I'm sure you've said that to many girls Master Tiggular."

"Well, it's not everyday that I fall in love with such a beautiful woman who's also a witch." He looked at the wall clock. " It's almost dinner. We should get going." She nodded.

"Do your parents like me?" She sounded like an insecure child which, in a way, she was. She had always been insecure about...everything. She never felt smart enough, kind enough, pretty enough since...since her mother died. Fiyero had tried to change her mind, but it would take longer than a few years to repair two decades of damage.

"My parents love you Fae. Don't doubt yourself so much. You're amazing." He pulled her into a kiss before pulling her up and walking down the steps. If there only was a spell for insecurities.


	11. Family

**AN: I don't plan on anymore major drama in this story because it's almost over, but you never know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

><p>The group of five sat around a large dining table, centered with bronze colored flowers and a gold vase. Elphaba was the only one missing. Glinda, who had once she saw the couples, loving of each other had gone to the palace closet which she had already claimed as "The Closet to Heaven," had changed into a peach colored dress with a brown flower and gold shoes. The queen was adorned in a silver gown that fell to the floor, and the king was in a suit. Fiyero was even in a suit, claiming that he was more comfortable in that than in he shirt he had had on. Elise had a simple blue dress on, but it still made Elphaba feel...weird. Fiyero had told her that she didn't have to change, and that she was beautiful the way she was, but after catching a glance at the king and queen and Glinda, she had that she should at least attempt to dress nice.<p>

She had brought Fiyero with her to the palace clothes room with her. She would have brought Glinda, but she didn't want to take her chances with ending up in a pink dress or even a bright yellow one. She had walked into the room and was overwhelmed by the frenzy of fancy clothing. Fiyero had chuckled at her, so called, "Fashionaphobia," but finally handed her a long sleeved, black gown. He handed her a sliver necklace, and a cute, little charm bracelet. Something that her father may have given Nessa when she was younger. She had only agreed with Fiyero because of her refusal to argue at the time, the color choice, and the fact that it covered a considerable amount of skin, which Fiyero had claimed was not part of the reason he chose the dress. The group had chatted and laughed and discussed Fiyero's time at Shiz. Elphaba bit her lips and shook nervously as she walked down the beautiful chairs.

"Everything's beautiful in this house," she muttered, reminding herself to put one foot in front of the other. She turned into the dining room and stared at the floor. She felt eyes on her. Enough that it seemed like she was in front of her whole school just waiting to be embarrassed. It wasn't until Fiyero, who had gotten up from his seat and was now standing in front of her, tipped her chin and kissed her sweetly.

"You're gorgeous," he told her, walking with her over to a seat. He saw her face. The same face that he had given her when he had asked her out. Scared and anxious.

"You are stunning Miss Elphaba. We don't normally dress so grand, but since we have special company tonight we thought it might be nice. You shouldn't act so fearful, I see nothing but beautiful and caring traits in you," said the queen. She blushed.

"Thank you," she whispered. Fiyero touched her knee from underneath the table calling her to shiver.

"You look like a princess," Elise chirped causing Elphaba to laugh genuinely.

"So do you," she retorted laughing. Elise held her head up proudly.

"I am one!" She chuckled before gasping.

"I thought you were familiar." Fiyero smiled at Elphaba's playfulness. She'd make a great mother he thought. As they ate, Elphaba became more and more insecure.

"So what are you majoring in? I'm sure Fiyero has told me, but I must have forgotten," the king said. She smiled. She always loved it when people talked about her education.

"I'm working on my masters in Human and Animal Rights and I minor in History and Literature." The king nodded.

"If you would like, I'll show you our library. I think you'll find it just as amazing as Miss Glinda finds the closet." She chuckled and nodded.

"I would love that, thank you."

"Of course. It will be nice being in there with someone else. Fiyero isn't very interested in books." This called her to laugh.

"Hey!" He glared at her.

"It's true," she said. The queen, who had been strangely silent lately, her eyes focussing on Elphaba, finally spoke.

"Elphaba, I must say again that you are breathtaking." A smirk danced on her lips. "Especially in my great grandmother's jewelry." Her eyes widened, and she blushed deeply. A hand clutching the jewel.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I-" She had started to take off the necklace when Sterling stopped her.

"No, no, I'm not asking you to take it off. I'm saying that Fiyero knows that I...this family only allows people we consider dear loved ones wear it. You wearing the necklace is his way, if it wasn't obvious enough, to show us and you his devotion and love toward you." She turned to Fiyero, and he shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm suppose to be a Prince Charming, but you have truly charmed me." The queen nodded.

"And, since I'm sure that you know of Fiyero's "oh so scandalacious past," she said mockingly. "I'm sure you will be surprised to know that you are the first and only girl he has ever been with that has worn the necklace and bracelet." She was going to say something, but he turned her head and pressed a firm kiss against her lips. "Oh, and we both have read your letters, and by no means do we think you are anything near a," the queen than saw her tiny daughter playing with her feet. "A bad person or should feel ashamed for anything," the queen said.

"We all know that," Glinda said. Elphaba nodded softly, and Fiyero touched her hand and stared in her eyes. They were brown, a overwhelmingly populated color in eyes, but with her, he didn't know... they were just...perfect.

"I wish you would believe that you're amazing."

"It's just that I-"

"There is nothing that you can say that will make any of us believe that you're mediocre or a bad person or that you have any reason to think that that's true." She didn't respond, and he took her hand and placed it against his cheek. She turned away from him, but he moved her long hair from her neck and kissed the back of her neck gently.

"Fiyero," she said.

"You are not anything of a sorts. Don't push yourself down. Everyone here thinks you're amazing." She looked up at everyone at the table who all nodded in agreement.

"Your my best friend Elphie, and although me and Fiyero had our time years ago, and I was...less than happy when you too started seeing each other, I want you to be the happiest girl in all Oz. You're my best friend, and I think you're the smartest, kindest, misunderstood girl I've ever met," Glinda said causing a slight grin to appear on Elphaba's face.

"You're nice and pretty, and you said you'd play with me. I like you," said Elise causing a grin to appear a little wider.

"I think you're the first person who has actually loved books and politics as much as I. Besides, you got Fiyero to see the true love in a woman. No one has done that before." Her smile grew larger.

"I think you are marvelous," the queen said mocking royal voice causing her to laugh.

"You know I love you," Fiyero said blatantly causing her to grin widely. "I love you so much my lovely Fae." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"You know, I think this is the first time I've been in a room where everyone has liked me," she said.

"Well, it certainly won't be your last," Fiyero told her.

"I'm glad."

* * *

><p>The dinner had been surprising nice, and now Elphaba was in Fiyero's room, wrapped in his embrace. Glinda had taken the guest room nearest to the palace closet with promises that she would see the couple in the morning.<p>

"Yero," she murmured. He mumbled something in return. "Are you sure I'm not...we are in a...Pfannee could be." He looked up at her.

"If your asking me if I think, because we're lying in a bed together, you're a bad person who is falling into her disgusting rumors than no. The next time you call yourself that I'm going to kiss you until you have to agree with me." She blushed at the thought and kept quiet. "I figured that would work," he said arrogantly.

"Stop being so cocky."

"We all have are strengths and weaknesses, dear," he teased, kissing her collar bone. She sighed before playfully pushing him back.

"Stop doing that," she told him. He pressed her back against his chest and kissed the back of her neck. "Fiyero, I-" He sighed.

"Elphaba, you're not a doing anything wrong. You don't need to be so frightened. You're a woman, you have rights to do whatever you want even if your father doesn't give you those rights. I will never make you do anything you're uncomfortable of doing, but I never want you to think that having sex makes you les of a person. You're, for once, wrong, you're the most extremely beautiful woman I've ever met, green and all. Oz," he groaned.

"Yero, I was going to tell you that I want you to know that I'm so grateful and blessed to have you in my life." He smiled and turned her gently so he could kiss her lips.

"The feeling in mutual Fae." She smiled against his lips, but was afraid of what lied ahead. She felt like she was in a dream that would escape her any moment, and that scared her. She didn't want Fiyero to leave her. She felt hopeless. This is why she hadn't dated until Fiyero when she was 21, and why she didn't kiss him until she was 22, a month away from 23, and it was why she was so diligent on not giving him...her because it was the last thing she had left before she had given her heart completely to him. She didn't want to be hurt, cheated out of something. "Fae, you know I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," he said, reading her mind. He kissed her to show he meant it before pulling her close to him. "You know I want you," he whispered. "And don't think I'm pushing you. I just want you to know that I don't push you for your physical love because I don't want you because Oz Fae, I want you quite a bit, but I respect your decisions, and I feel they make you even more amazing. I'll wait as long as you want for you." She smiled softly.

"As long as I want?" A grin flickered on.

"Well, I was hoping that if we could do it before I'm dead, I'd be in heaven," he joked. "Pun intended." She elbowed him dangerously close to his groin. He winced slightly, and she snickered.

"Pun intended." He chuckled, but let her sly comment pass. "Just sleep my beautiful Fae. Sleep peacefully." She rested against his chest, and he rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

"...And they all lived happily ever after." Elphaba repeated the famous and often heard lines as she talked to Elise in the afternoon. Fiyero had been surprised that Elphaba had allowed Elise to ask so many questions and ask her to play with her, but the girl green girl never did fail to astonish him. She had had a tea party in the small girl's room where Elphaba had preceded by telling her the story of princesses and princes. Brains in a woman and how she could fend for herself and still find her Prince Charming. She had only refused to play dress up. Fiyero, who was listening through the cracks, heard Elphaba's answers to another series of questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"I would say black, but I've been learning to like red." The girl laughed.

"I like blue. Like Ero's eyes."

"Ero's?"

"That's what I called him when I was littler, and I still call him that now sometimes." She nodded. "Do you think you'll like being queen?" Elphaba's was a little startled at that question.

"Who says I'm going to be queen?"

"No one, I just thought that when a boy who is going to become king meets a girl who has good personality thingys than she becomes queen." She blushed.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe." Her last 'Maybe' was a little too stern, but it didn't faze Elise. Fiyero wanted to walk in there and kiss her then, but he remained silent.

"Faba, do you love Ero a lot?" She flushed.

"Yes, I do. I'm scared a little I guess, but that's part of love. Of course I love him with all my heart can give." She looked at the little girl smiling at her happily. "Do you think he loves me?" she asked innocently causing Fiyero to want to hit himself.

"I think he loves you this much," she said, spreading her arms. Elphaba laughed.

"This much," she asked spreading her arms even larger.

"No, this much," the girl said spreading her arms as far out as they could go. Elphaba laughed and pulled the girl into a quick hug.

"You're funny, but I'm sure Fiyero would never date a girl without your approval, so am I okay?" Elise nodded, her head bobbing up and down.

"You're great. None of Ero's other girlfriends ever care about me. They just cling to his arms and laugh a lot. You're fun. I like you." She smiled.

"I like you too, you little fox."

"I love both of you," Fiyero claimed, walking into the room and pulling Elphaba into her arms. She squirmed uncomfortably trying to get away from him, but he held her near him and pressed a kiss against her neck.

"I think he's been ease dropping on us," Fiyero said to the girl near her with a wicked grin, unwrapping herself from Fiyero's arms. "I think he should be punished," she said blatantly, giving a grin to the prince. "What do you think?"

"I agree," Elise said. "What do you suggest we do?" Fiyero glared at both of them. Part of his mind wishing that it was just Elphaba to punish him, and his eyes closed at the thought of it. Snap out of it, she would never tease you like that. She could torture you, but never that way.

"You really think that Fifi loves me?" she asked the girl innocently, exaggerating the word Fifi. Oz, she knew he hated that name. Elise nodded. "If he loves me, he'd do anything for me right?" She nodded again. "I think that he has to let you give him a makeover before he can kiss me." His eyes widened.

"Fae-"

"What do you think?" The girl smirked before grabbing a mini makeup kit.

"I'm in."

"Fae, you can't be serious about this."

"Oh, I'm serious, Fifi." She towered over him, her lips hovering over his. He longed to kiss her, and he reached for her chin. In one fast motion she pulled away from him, causing him to groan. "Makeover first, than you can kiss me," she said. He rolled her eyes.

"You meanie."

"I could make this much worse," she said. He shut up after that, and the green girl grinned. This was going to be fun.


	12. Milestones

**AN: Sorry I didn't post sooner, but better now than never. Also, Wicked is finally coming to the town I live in, so I really hope I'll get to go see it because I've never seen it in person. Thought I'd share my happiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

One hour, glitter, nail polish, hairspray, hair clips, blush, eyeshadow, lipstick, jewelry, high heels, and a pink wig can do a lot to a guy. Fiyero had groaned, complained, and he even tried to flirt his way out of what was yet to come, but all efforts had failed.

"You honestly think flirting works for me?" she had said, her eyebrow raised. He shook his head and shrugged.

"I might as well have given it a shot," he muttered. He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him back roughly. He finally gave up and just allowed his torture to take place.

Now he was done with what Elphaba had claimed "Elphabafying" him. He rolled her eyes impatiently, his hair pink and sparkled, green eyeshadow on her eyes, red blush on his cheeks, mascara, red lipstick purple nail polish, a flower pin in his hair, a heart necklace, and yellow high heels. Elphaba had laughed for minutes after seeing him, giving the smaller girl a high five.

"Haha, very funny, are we done here?" he asked, annoyed.

"Of course we are dear, but I do need this one last thing," she said, before reaching for her camera and snapping a photo of the prince. His eyes widened, and he reached for the camera.

"Elphaba-"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to show Glinda or anyone else; I just want it for me own enjoyment." He sighed but decided to have fun of his own, pulling Elphaba into his lap and kissing her cheek causing her to smile. She pulled off the wig, heels, necklace and flower before pressing a kiss against his red lips. She pulled away quickly much to his dismay.

"Go clean up," she ordered chuckling. "You look a little...sparkly." He punched her arms lightly before walking into the large bathroom. When he returned, he was in his normal attire and pulled Elphaba toward him.

"You are something," he told her. She gave him fake bow before smiling widely.

"Darling I know," she teased, and he kissed her. He walked with her down the halls, holding her hand before grabbing her waist.

"Ill get you for that, Elphaba Thropp," he teased. "Watch your back." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm so scared," she mocked. He held her tighter, not to the point that it hurt, but to make her stop. He had something to say. "What?" He fidgeted a little before speaking.

"Elphaba, I know that you think you're repulsing and everything, but." He paused, staring at her soft eyes. "Has anyone taken you? I...have you done it before?" She blushed crimson.

"No," she whispered softly. She then gulped. "I uh...A man. You know Baraden right?" He nodded. "He tried to...one time." She stopped, a blank stare on her face.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, honestly, but what did he do to you?" She closed her eyes.

"Put his hand under my dress, kissed me and tried to force his tongue in my mouth, I bit his lips by the way, tried to trail to my neck, parted my legs, touch one of my breast. He would have taken me if I didn't kick him," she said. "I should've kicked him sooner, but he's so strong. Much more than me anyway. So, that's what happened." He was steaming, and he was even worse when she whispered "my father wanted my to make money that way. He had planned to sell me out when I was eight, but I punched him in the nose, broke it, and he thought that it would be best if I stayed doing work. I guess those are the reasons why I don't want to give myself to you so easily. I know that it's stup-"

"Oz Fae, it's not stupid at all. One, I'll kill Baraden if it's the last thing I do, and I won't ever let your father take you out of my sight. That sounds controlling doesn't it? I don't mean to sound controlling, I just-"

"Yero, it's fine. You aren't controlling," she said, kissing him. "And even if we did do something, I wouldn't regret it. You know I love you." He beamed.

"I still like it when I hear you say it." She smiled.

"Of course you do." She paused. "Thank you for not taking me that one night. I don't want to be taken by you if I'm drunk," she said. His eyes changed.

"Are you saying that you want to be taken by me? I mean nothing of that, I'm just asking." She blushed.

"Stop explaining yourself," she said softly. "And...yes, of course I want it to be you." He kissed her temple.

"I want you too Fae. I know that you wouldn't be my first, and you know that too, but with you I just...I want to know what it's like sharing yourself with someone you love completely." She smiled but then shivered. "Fae?"

"I just...I was just thinking about when he almost..." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Elphaba, where did he touch you? Did he get close?" His voice was stern but warm. She gulped.

"My upper thigh," she whispered. "He grazed my underwear. My breast were the other spot, but it wasn't...as bad." He stomped the ground.

"I'll murder him. He isn't allowed to touch you in any way you don't want him to," he said. She grabbed his arm.

"Fiyero, calm down!"

"I can't. He hurt you, and...Elphaba, do you like it when I kiss you because if you don-"

"Fiyero, never stop kissing me," she said softly. "You aren't like him or my father or anyone else at Shiz for that matter." She stopped as they walked into the back gardens that had just received the first sprinkling of snow. "Remember when you asked me out?" They were simple words. Nothing too special, but to a Fiyero they triggered a whole flashback.

_He had finally found a way to break up with Glinda, who was Galinda at the time (he never really understood why she decided to change her name, but he had an idea that it had to do with fashion) in a hopefully peaceful manner. It had been 2 years, and he had to stop himself before he got too deep in his lie. And there was the fact that Elphaba would hate him if he hurt her best friend, and she'd feel guilty once she realized it was because he wanted her. He had finally figured that the best way to break up with his girlfriend when he was falling in love with his best friend was to be honest with her in a nice area. He had asked Galinda to accompany him in the woods. They had talked for a while about classes, gossip, he said she said situations, and the enigma which was Elphaba._

_"Galinda, I really need to tell you something," he blurted out._

_"What is it Fifi?" He gulped. Galinda was his friend foremost, even if they dated hours after his arrival at Shiz, and he didn't want any of his friends to be hurt because of him._

_"What would you do if you loved your boyfriends best friend? I'm just curious and all, and it popped into my head and all. You know?" He was cringing and worried about the response he would get. Galinda stopped and thought for a moment._

_"It's not fair for you to be leading someone on when you're in love with someone else. I'd tell them, and they might be mad, but they'd get over it at some point,"she said. He sighed._

_"Galinda, I...I have feelings for you, you know that, but I just...I don't know how to say that I'm in love with Elphaba," he spit out._

_"You're in love with my best friend while you were dating me." He nodded sheepishly. "I knew that was why you brought me here, I just didn't want to believe it. I...you'll be cute together though."_

_"That's if she agrees to go out with me." Galinda jumped._

_"She has to! The Fiyeraba has to live," she said exaggerating._

_"One, you bounce back from relationships really fast, and two, what on earth is Fiyeraba?" Galinda laughed._

_"Fiyero,I learned to forgive and forget, and yes, I want to claw your eyes out in a slow and painful death, but I wanted Elphaba to talk to you since you came here, and I see how you look at her. This isn't that much of a surprise to me. Fiyeraba is the adorableness that is Fiyero and Elphaba being together."_

_"What are you two talking about?" Both of them turned to see the green girl walking through the woods. "I've been reading in the woods, and I heard you two talking." Fiyero gulped. Oh Oz. Galinda nudged him, and he groaned._

_"Uh, Elphaba, I would-Me and Galinda were talking about...us, and we broke up , and I don't need you to feel guilty, but I've been falling in love with you, and I was wondering if you, you don't have to say yes, but if you'd like, I mean if you have time-"_

_"He's asking if you want to go on a date with him," Galinda said rolling her eyes. Elphaba's eyes widened._

_"You...me...you're asking me out on a date?" He nodded softly. "Fiyero, you don't think I'm going to date you if I'm going to be another fling, right?" He had nodded._

_"You're not another fling Elphaba thought. You're smart, kind, talented, and I'd be a fool to use you as a flind. Just one date, and if you hate it, I promise I'll never ask again. Please, one date?"_

_"Elphie, it's one date," Galinda said to her hesitant friend. Of course she already knew that Elphaba had had the slightest crush on Fiyero since they met, but she was sure she'd get over it. Lately she'd just avoided the pair, but Galinda never had found that to mean anything._

_"Just one date," she asked? He nodded. "Okay, I'll go." Those three words had made Fiyero the happiest woman on earth, and in the long run had made Elphaba the happiest woman._

He nodded.

"You were so worried."

"I didn't want to lose you," he said. She kissed him gently.

"You never will." He smiled. He liked it when they just had conversations that were just for conversation purposes. They were nice. "Fiyero, I can't go back to Shiz," she stated. He nodded.

"I know, and it's not fair that you can't finish your studies, but my father said that you're a smart girl and there are enough books of all sorts in the library that although it isn't a real school, you should be able to educate yourself to the point of graduation. You were only a few months away." She agreed.

"I can work with that," she said.

"I wish you didn't have to. All of this is my fault, and I'm so sorry Elphaba that I can't be with you when you divorce because of me-"

"Fiyero!" she yelled. "I love it here more than I have loved any other place. I love your family. They haven't been shocked by my skin...It's a nice change."

"I'll admit they were less than...pleased when I told them of your skin, but you...you one them over before you even met them, just like you did to me."

"I'm not surprised, most people don't...well, you know." He nodded and pressed gentle kisses to her collarbone. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Tired?" he asked her softly. She nodded, and he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

"Stay," she pleaded. He complied and kissed her.

"You okay?" She nodded, her fingers fiddling with his shirt.

"I-" She sucked in a breath. "I...I want you," she said faintly. His lips grazed hers sweetly.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do anything you don't want to, I promise you that." She smiled.

"I..I'm in love with you, and I have a feeling you love me too, and I trust you. I'm going to be a queen someday, and I want my king," she said, blushing faintly. He kissed her forehead.

"Is that what you want?" She nodded.

"And I'm not drunk this time," she added. "I won't regret it, and I...I'm a woman, I can make decisions." He chuckled before kissing her.

"As you wish, my love," he muttered before kissing her neck.


	13. Breakfast

**AN: Last chapter. I hope this story was at least decent, and I hope you read some of my upcoming stories which I personally think are way better than my past pieces. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

"You okay?" he asked in the morning, cradling her in his arms. She was smiling at him and stroked his face gently.

"I'm amazing," she whispered. He pressed a kiss to her lips before staring at her worriedly.

"Did I...did I hurt you last night. I tried my best not to bring you any pain, but I...I just want to be sure." She wrapped a leg around his waist and chuckled softly.

"Not more than was necessary," she said. He stared at her with concern, and she softened her grin. "Fiyero, it was perfect, really. Of course it was a little painful in the beginning, but I expected it. It's not like I'm sore or anything. I'm fine, Fiyero." He allowed himself to relax.

"Good," he stated. "You're amazing by the way, truly amazing. I...you just feel like heaven and taste like heaven, and everything about you is heaven." She laughed, a blush flooding over her face. "We've been through a lot, haven't we," he said, changing the subject. She nodded.

"What now?" He shrugged, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She paused for a moment before turning to him, her eyes widening. "Yero?"

"Mmm," he murmured in response.

"What day is it?" He smirked at her before pulling her into a kiss.

"Happy Lurlinemas Fae." She gapped at him and punched him in the chest causing him to wince. "Hey," he yelled.

"I'm sorry, idiot," she retorted.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get you anything," she admitted. "I know I'm not into Lurlinemas and don't celebrate, but I still wanted to get you something. It's the right thing to do even if I don't particularly believe in everything Lurlinemas is." He chuckled led before pulling her upright to look at him, his face warm and gentle. "I just can't believe I didn't get you anything."

"Oh, yes you did," he said, looking down her body, a blush creeping back up her face.

"I mean a thing thing." He rolled his eyes.

"You being safe is all the gift I could wish for," he promised. She opened her mouth to argue, but he beat her to speaking. "I promise you. I'm a prince. There's nothing in my life that I don't have and want except for you." She smiled.

"Please don't let Glinda know. Even if she isn't my roommate, I'm not really prepared to have my eardrum destroyed."

"Yes, I realize that. You think I'm really stupid, don't you?"

"Not really stupid," she murmured, causing him to chortle.

"I should've expected that response. It's the same as the Lion Cub Day, the day I fell in love with you." She beamed at him, pressing her palm against his cheek.

"It was a mutual day then." He contorted his eyebrow at her before speaking.

"I...we've never talked about this, but I've always been curious."

"Yes?"

"Why was I the only one you didn't do it to. The only one your magic didn't spell I guess?" She gulped. She had never known the answer to that question herself, and she didn't want to admit the only relevant theory that she had thought of.

"I...I don't know," she stuttered out. "I really don't." He cupped her face.

"Do you think that you...you had feelings for me before than?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I...I was afraid of that, but I just...I do understand how that's possible. I hated your guts until that moment, I couldn't have felt anything, right?"

"I don't know, I'm not the witch."

"I don't...maybe I did have feelings for you. I'm not sure." His lips captured hers sweetly.

"It doesn't matter because you love me now, and I thank Ozma that you do now," he said. "Which brings me to my Lurlinemas present to you," he declared, walking to the nightstand and grabbing a box. Her eyes widened.

"Fiyero, you really didn't have to-"

"Don't argue with me on Lurlinemas, Fae." He handed her the box. "Now before you open it, I want you to know that you are the most beautiful, kind woman I've ever met, and I love you so much and hope that me and you have a long future together with children and-"

"Children?" He turned red and cleared his throat.

"Well, we can talk about that later," he said.

"Fiyero, I-"

"Open the box, Fae. It's killing me that you haven't yet."

"Well, aren't we dramatic she,"retorted.

"Just open the box." She rolled her eyes and delicately tore the paper, slowly killing him with every gentle tare she made. As the box finally was unwrapped she opened it to find a silver ring with an Emerald in the center.

"F...Fiyero," she whispered.

"Will you marry me, Elphaba." He bit his lip waiting for her response. She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I...not now," she admitted. He looked at her confused. "I love you, and of course I want to marry you someday. I just...after everything that has happened, I need to do something that helps the greater good and not just myself."

"You'll be Queen of the Vinkus, how is that not helping the greater good?"

"Fiyero, I haven't helped the animals for months, and I need to go do something for them. I was...I was thinking about going to the Quadlings."

"I'll go with with you."

"Fiye-"

"No, I'm serious. I'm loyal to you, Elphaba, and if we need to spend months in the Quadlings before you'll marry me then will spend months in the Quadlings."

"Fiyero, I..." She didn't say anything and just flung her arms around his neck. She turned and stared at the ring before pushing the box back to him. "I gu-"

"No, it's yours because you are going to marry me. It just...it's going to take a little longer than what we thought. And Glinda can put her degrees to work in the Emerald City and help us plan our wedding, and we'll live happily ever after-"

"With kids," she teased. He kissed her temple.

"With kids."

"Don't get carried away," she said."Just let things happen. We can talk about this more later." She stared at the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful," she admitted. "Thank you."

"Thank you," he told her. He kissed her lips and chuckled. "I don't know how this story ends," he teased.

"How about breakfast?"

"Breakfast."

**AN: Thank you again, and have a happy New Year!**


End file.
